muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Singing Food
Singing? While it's true that many appearances by talking Muppet food was in musical numbers, they don't just sing. Have they ever been referred to on screen or in print as "Singing Food"? Because in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, Fozzie introduces them as "The ever-popular talking food". I think a change to "Talking Food" is in order, especially since some of the food on this list (particularly the sandwhiches) hasn't made any singing appearances. --Minor muppetz 11:07, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Most of the list on this page sits uncomfortably, since the majority of the appearances pre-date the MT Ep 208 singing food, and appears to give them undue prominence in the discussion. Clearly there was singing food in the Muppet universe well before this point. I reckon it would be better to have the majority that list on a general entry for "Food" (or "Talking Food", though I think the broader category is more useful), and just restrict this article to talking about these particular singing food items in this appearance (and any others using the same grouping). The existing entry for Food could become Food (creature) or Food (Gorch character) or Food (Muppet) or similar. Gusworld 11:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::I think "Muppet Food" would make a better category for them, as some talk and some don't (like the "Lunchtime" bit from the Danny Kaye episode). -- MuppetDude 13:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::Greg James and Dean, both now blocked, started this page. The main paragraph is still on the food as a singing chorus (I think Marvin Suggs actually called them the All-Food Glee Club) or such but the list which follows was meant more as a see also of related characters and instances (see "Other known food types have included the following"), which we've done on many an occasion. Still, at this point and since the original title was basically a random fan name, I'd be in favor if simply moving to Muppet Food, to better match similar pages like Puppets and so on, and we won't need to rename anything else, I think. A note about what the Muppet Show ensemble are called in the Steve Martin episode and in A Celebration of 30 Years would also be useful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) leftovers Is this the same group of singing food who was on Sesame Street and sang "Two Names Are Better Than One", which talked about English and Spanish names for an apple, pear, banana and other fruit? I was going to add it, but they didn't look like the same food items. Youtube had the song the last time I checked. -- Ken (talk) 06:47, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :I think the composition of any group of singing food changes, depending on what's needed for the song. It sounds like that song had the names of the fruit in the lyrics, so they'd need an apple, a pear, a banana, and so on. A different song might need different food. -- Danny (talk) 14:30, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::So does anybody know if the fruit for that song was ever used again, or was it a one-shot number? -- Ken (talk) 06:14, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :::They look like the same apple, pear, banana and pineapple as the ones on this picture, but with slightly different eyes. I guess they were updated - or maybe even rebuilt - for recent episodes. -- Jogchem 17:07, 6 May 2007 (UTC)